Babysitting Chris Perry
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: AU. Wyatt Halliwell babysits his best friend’s little brother...and he isn’t an angel like Chris’s older sister promised Wyatt...how much damage can a 5yearold cause in one night? You’d think not that much...and you’d be wrong.


Baby-sitting Chris Perry 

Summary: AU. Wyatt Halliwell baby-sits his best friend's little brother...and he isn't an angel like Chris's older sister promised Wyatt...how much damage can a 5-year-old cause in one night? You'd think not that much...and you'd be wrong.

Rating: T for language.

Author: power-of-two-wyatt-chris

Note 1: This is my first story, so tell me what you think please! I do accept flames, but I also accept constructive criticism. Sorry for any mistakes, but I have no Beta because I don't think I need one and hopefully my writing isn't that bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_XxChapter 1xX  
Prologue _

13-year-old Wyatt Halliwell walked up to his best friend's, Bianca Perry, locker and he leaned against the one next to it. She was busy trying to find something in her locker and didn't even notice Wyatt's presence until he slammed his hand against the locker right behind him and she banged her head on the inside of her locker and scowled at him.

"Not funny Wyatt." She said and Wyatt smirked.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Wyatt said to the 14-year-old. "So, wanna hang out this weekend? My mom's having a under 21 night at P3 on Saturday, it's supposed to be really cool."

"I would love to Wy, but I have to baby-sit my younger brother," Bianca said. "Then I have to try to find someone to baby-sit him so I can go to a concert with Trevor."

"Oh." Wyatt said and Bianca smiled slyly.

"You're 13...I'll pay you 50 dollars to watch my younger brother for me." Bianca pleaded

"No. I don't do the whole baby-sitting or kid thing." Wyatt said firmly.

"He's an angel Wyatt! I swear! He's only 5, what damage can he cause? He barely even knows how to shimmer." Bianca said and Wyatt sighed deeply.

"Fine, but make it 60." Wyatt said and Bianca opened her mouth but Wyatt gave her a look so she nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Um, so Saturday at about 7:30." Bianca said

"Okay, wait, I've known you for practically my entire life and I didn't even know you have a brother." Wyatt said

"Yea, but he's 9 years younger then me and I told you when he was born."

"Oh yea," Wyatt said. "What's his name again?"

"Chris. Just put a movie in and make him a PB&J and ship him off to bed." Bianca said

"...Alright, if you say so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye honey, make sure to keep a close eye on him, little kids can be tricky." Piper said to her teenage son as she pulled up in front of Bianca's apartment building.

"I will mom," Wyatt sighed. "Besides, B says he's an angel and I just have to feed him and put him to bed."

"Okay." Piper said and Wyatt got out and gave her a little smile before he headed up to apartment 18B. He knocked on the dark blue door and stuffed his hands in his pocket with his book bag on his shoulders, he figured he might as well start on his report for Social Studies.

Bianca opened the door and smiled brightly at him, letting him in. "It's about time."

"Sorry, my mom had to drop of Melinda at dance for my aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said setting his bag down. "So, where's Chris?"

"Come 'ere Chris!" Bianca said and a cute 5-year-old came out of the kitchen with a juice box in his hands. He had long wavy chocolate locks with brilliant green eyes. "Chris this is Wyatt, he's gonna watch you tonight so I want you to be good for him."

"Okay." Chris said smiling at Wyatt, showing off his dimples.

"_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be, he seems okay." _Wyatt thought while giving Chris a smile. Then the doorbell rang.

"Thanks again Wyatt," Bianca said hugging him. "I'll be back later kitty." And Bianca kissed Chris's head and was out the door.

"So," Wyatt started. "What do you wanna do?"


End file.
